Various types of industrial survey and target means have been available in the art, most of them usually have a one dimension setting, in their usage and application. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,360, shows a floor target mount, but it is only adjustable in one axis, as can be seen therein. This does not provide for the precision required for industrial settings.
An adjustable floor target mount is available upon the market, under model No. 740, by a Brunson Products, but its particular target mount is only adjustable in two axes, the X and the Y axis, and can not be vertically adjusted, as along the Z axis, as desired.
Other types of foundation target inserts, are available in the art, such as a foundation sphere mount, but none of these products have adjustability in their fine and precise settings.